


Date Plans

by TheChancellor03



Series: Winterspider Fluff/Smut Oneshots [13]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:07:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29533146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChancellor03/pseuds/TheChancellor03
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Parker
Series: Winterspider Fluff/Smut Oneshots [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2169690
Kudos: 12





	Date Plans

**Bucky walks in on Peter in a compromising position**

**Smut**

**Masturbation**

Bucky, of course, was having trouble with his phone again, and he didn't want to ask Stark cause he knew he wouldn't let it go for months, and Peter always opened his door and fixed his phone with a soft smile on his face and a friendly conversation, and except Peter wasn't there to open the door his time. When Bucky heard small moans coming from Pete'rs room he assumed he was hurt and rushed closer, the door was already open about an inch. He grasped the door handle and edged it open, in the event that there was an intruder.

He was very surprised to see Peter on his back, his legs spread wide, naked from the bottom half down. The bottom of his shirt clenched in his mouth in a futile attempt to muffle his moans, his left hand stroking his member, and his right was being used to finger himself, Peter obviously didn't notice Bucky standing with his mouth open in his doorway, as he continued to pump three fingers in and out of himself in time with his strokes. Bucky was about to turn on his heel and flee to his room, and maybe burn the memory of the noises Peter made, and the expression on his face, into his mind. He was only stopped when he heard Peter mumbling something else, something that sent the blood rushing down to his pants.

"Oh fuck, Bucky." Peter was whimpering out his name, his breathing laboured, Bucky was so in shock that he dropped his phone onto Peter's floor with an audible thump. Peter's eyes shot open and he cried out when he saw Bucky in his doorway, scrambling up his back and pulling and a blanket over himself hurriedly, his face bright red.

"Shit Bucky, I'm so sorry. Fuck I didn't even realise my door was still open. I can't believe you just saw me like that. God, I'm so sorry, you weren't supposed to find out I like you like this." Peter continued to ramble as he reached over the side of his bed to retrieve his boxers, which were obviously thrown haphazardly from the bed in heat of the moment. Bucky recovered from his shock and quickly rushed forward to grasp Peter's wrist, Peter looked up at him fear evident in his face.

"You know, I thought it was hot. But you could've asked me for help you know?" Peter looked at him dumbfounded, slowly retracting his hand from the boxers, letting them drop to the floor again.

"What? So you think I can just waltz into your room and say, 'Hey Bucky, I think you're really fucking hot and I want you to fuck the shit out of me' we both know I can't do that." Peter clamped his mouth shut, looked at Bucky with his pupils blown wide. Bucky just smirked at him.

"Well, I think it would have been the right thing to do because then I could respond with 'I think you're really fucking hot too, and that I would greatly appreciate if you let me fuck the shit out of you'" with that Bucky smashed his lips into Peter's, pushing him back onto his back, straddling his hips through the blankets. The kiss quickly turned rough and needy very quickly, Bucky was grasping at Peter's hair and face, raking his hands around Peter's face and neck, almost high off of the feeling of Peter's skin under his fingers, hungrily kissing up and down Peter's neck, leaving already forming hickies on Peter's neck. Peter was pawing at Bucky's shirt, roughly pulling it off him, throwing it lazily across his room, pulling Bucky back into another kiss by the back of his neck, only pulling back to make a snarky demand.

"Well then Bucky, let's get to fucking then," Peter said, sitting up to undo Bucky's belt and unzip his pants, roughly pulling them down, Bucky momentarily falling beside Peter on his back to pull off his pants and his shoes and socks. Quickly throwing the blanket off himself and pulling off his shirt, Peter scrambled to his bedside, where he kept his lube. By now Bucky was positioned above him again, running his hands up and down Peter's body. Peter threw him the small bottle of lube, which he easily caught.

"No condom?"Bucky questioned, already slicking up his fingers so he could stretch Peter, who was panting underneath him, his head thrown back, letting out an impatient groan.

"No, I know you're clean, mandatory testing of the team came back negative for all of us, Bruce mentioned everyone was clean. Hurry up and put your dick in me, I'm already stretched." Peter let out another impatient groan when Bucky pulled his fingers out of him. Pushing himself impossibly closer to him, trying to get any friction at all.

"Calm down Doll, I got you, just don't wanna hurt you." Peter let out another noise of impatience, which morphed into a moan when Bucky slowly pushed the head in. Peter threw his head back again, as Bucky slowly pushed himself all the way in. Bucky had to restrain himself, the wet heat of Peter around him made him want to pound into Peter harshly. But he refrained, not wanting to hurt Peter. Instead, he slowly thrust inside Peter, who was writhing underneath him, letting out small whimpers at the slow speed.

"If you dont go faster, we aren't doing this again." Peter struggled out, making Bucky smirk, but go faster nonetheless.

"I didn't know there was going to be a next time," Bucky said back, going faster by the second.

"We'll do it more then twice if you go faster. Might even take you on a date if you make me cum." Peter said breathlessly, a grin on his face. Bucky just smirked, going faster, if that was even possible, and grasping Peter member in his hand. The room was quickly filled with harsh slapping sounds as Bucky went as fast and hard into Peter as he could. Soon Peter was crying out as Bucky got closer to the edge. Peter was shaking from all the pleasure he was receiving, as Bucky was stroking in time with his trusts. When Bucky squeezed on the bass of his member, he let out a noise he'd never heard himself make.

"Shit, Bucky I'm gonna cum!" Peter shouted, letting out a scream as he came in ribbons across his and Bucky's chests. Peter was so dazed he didn't mind when Bucky continued to pound in and out of him, in a daze he spoke again, "Cum inside me." he said, making Bucky groan.

"You sure?" he questioned, panting as he held off his orgasm when Peter nodded he let go with a loud cry, leaning down so he could capture Peter in a rough kiss, who groaned in response. Bucky slowly pulled out and collapsed next to Peter, who curled into his side, wrapping his arms around Bucky's neck, who in turn wrapped his arms around Peter's waist.

"We gotta clean up Pete," Bucky said, only smiling when Peter pulled him impossibly closer to himself.

"Nooo, you're warm. Do it in the morning." Bucky just smiled, running a hand through his hair.

\-----------

Peter and Bucky slowly trudged into the kitchen, Peter being mostly supported by Bucky, who was making snarky comments in his ear.

"We definitely have to do that again. But first I believe you owe me a date, that was our agreement wasn't it?" Peter scoffed, rolling his eyes but nodding his head yes. They were both confused when they found the whole team in the kitchen, most of them drinking coffee. It was a rare sight to see the whole team gathered at once, all of them having various training schedules. They just shrugged in response, taking seats next to each other, Peter shoving Bucky when he teased him for shifting in his seat, the lingering burning in his backside bothering him.

"Next time you guys decide to proclaim your attraction for one another, and mate like rabbits, could you please close the door next time," Clint said calmly, making Peter spit out his coffee he had procured from Tony's hand, Bucky, on the other hand, widened his eyes in shock, almost falling out of his chair, only for Peter to instinctively catch his arm easily. Pulling him easily back into his seat. Peter just nodded, continuing to drink his coffee, acting as he hadn't just spit coffee over the kitchen island.

"In other news, I didn't know snarky comments could get a guy off, but you guys are living proof it works sometimes. Gotta say Pete, didn't think you'd be one to go without a condom." Peter spit out his coffee again, making Sam let out an 'ah come on man!'. Peter blanched, elbowing Bucky sharply in the ribs, who was now stifling laughter.

"I won't go on that date with you if you don't stop laughing," Peter said slyly, making Bucky snap his mouth shut and raise his hands in defeat. "And for your information, I know for a fact he's clean cause of that mandatory testing we did a while ago when Bruce said he was surprised we are all clean. Plus, I wasn't the one doing the fucking." This made Tony spit out his coffee, after recovering from his coffee he looked at Peter, who was smirking.

"Sorry, underoos didn't pick you as the bottoming type." Peter just shrugged in response, setting the mug down so he could lean over the counter and clean up the mess with tissues from the bench.

"I've been a bottom my whole life, Bucky wasn't gonna change that." With that Peter left the kitchen, dragging Bucky behind him by the arm, muttering something about date plans and agreements. Tony just shrugged.

"You know what, I dont wanna know how Peter managed to soften robocop, but I'm gonna go back down to my lab."


End file.
